Arbor Day
by Rayne-kun
Summary: yaoi Renhoro. Its the Arbor Day festival and Horo wants someone to accompany him to celebrate the joy in nature. Ren is forced to go with him. Rated for yaoi (COMPLETE)
1. The Beginnning!

Disclaimer:

Rayne-kun: I truly don't understand the point of disclaimers. Are there any REAL owners of these things that write fanfiction? and if there were, why are they doing it? why not just write it in their own damn story?! their wasting their time!!!

Hazel: don't mind her. what she means to say is... pokes Blaze

Blaze: Why the F-ck do I have to say it!?

Hazel: LANGUAGE BLAZE! there could be CHILDREN reading this! And you have to say it because I said so.

Blaze: -rolls eyes- Rayne-kun doesn't own Shaman King.

Rayne-kun: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! TT

blaze and hazel: -roll eyes-

Rayne-kun: Oh! But I do own them! -points at Blaze and Hazel- They're not in the story, but they are in the ending thing and the disclaimer.

Blaze: I am not owned by anyone.

Rayne-kun: ;; but i CREATED you!

Blaze: 

Rayne-kun: heh heh... -backs away- Oh! and also! i'm not sure they even celebrate Arbor Day in Japan, so lets just pretend they do.

Chapter One:

Every last Friday in April, humans would stop their destruction of nature, and instead plant a tree and care about the world. Of course, after the day ended, it would be back to death and destruction for the environment. They called this separation from reality Arbor Day.

Living with the Ainu all his life, Horohoro had celebrated nature every day, and was delighted to learn that non-shamanic people did so at least once a year. He was even more ecstatic to discover that there would be a festival for it.

Horohoro burst into the kitchen of Yoh Asakura's house. All of Yoh's friends had decided to stay with him for a few weeks after the Shaman Tournament, so that was where he was currently living.

Up until that point, Tao Ren had been calmly drinking glass of his much needed milk in the said kitchen, when he was interrupted by the Ainu shaman.

"REN! Guess what?" the bluenette(A/N is that a word?) bounced happily to the young Chinese shaman.

"There's an Arbor Day festival tomorrow and you want me to go with you," Ren replied lazily.

Horohoro gaped. "How did you know that? Can you read minds??"

Ren rolled his eyes and took another sip of his milk. "No, you Ainu-baka. You've been asking everyone in this house if they would go with you. Quite loudly, I might add. And my answer is the same as theirs."

"But whyyyyyyyy?" Horohoro pouted.

All he received in answer was a cold glare.

"You're so mean to me TTTT," he whined.

"What is he shouting about, otouto?" asked Ren's older sister Jun as she too entered the kitchen.

"He wants to go to that stupid Arbor Day festival with me because no one else will go with him."

It was Jun's turn to glare. "And WHY aren't you going with him?"

"You're not gonna make me go with him, are you? Why don't YOU go?" he groaned.

"You need more time out of the house otouto. Have fun!" and with that, she exited the room as suddenly as she had appeared in it.

"So you're going to...?" Horohoro asked hopefully.

Yet again, Ren glared. "I have no choice." He then took his unfinished glass of milk and left the room to find his sister, leaving a very happy Horohoro.

Not only was Horohoro going to have someone to go with him, it was going to be Ren! He had never dreamed this sort of thing would happen. He had thought that Yoh would go with him, or anyone else, but certainly not The Great Tao Ren who positively despised the Ainu boy. Horohoro was going to a festival celebrating the joy of nature with the boy he was secretly in love with. Not that he could ever tell the Chinese shaman that. It wasn't because it would destroy the "friendship" the two boys had. No, it was because Ren would kill him. He had had countless nightmares where he had told Ren his feelings about him, only to have the sharp point of the kwan-dao thrust into his chest. They say that nothing can hurt you in dreams. Oh, they were wrong indeed. No, Horohoro would never tell the object of his affections that he was so. But he could fantasize. He could wish that one day, Ren would return his feelings. He knew, of course, that it would never happen, but it never hurt to hope.

Horohoro blinked and found a hand waving over his face.

"Earth to Horo," a voice called out to him.

"Wha-?" he started stupidly. In front of him was Yoh biting into an orange.

"You've been sitting there with that grin on your face for almost 10 minutes now," Yoh said in between orange slices.

Horohoro blinked. "Oh. I'll be going then," and he departed the room.

Meanwhile, Ren was sitting at the base of a tree thinking about his conversation with Jun a few minutes earlier.

"Why are you making me go?"

She had grinned. "Because you want to."

"What do you mean?! Of course I don't want to!"

"Oh otouto. So oblivious to your own feelings."

"What are you talking about?! Why on earth would I want to go to a nature festival, let alone with that Ainu-baka?"

"One day, you'll know what I mean."

What had she meant? It didn't make any sense.

A grinning Horohoro skipped, yes, that's right, skipped out of the house and over to him. Did that baka have to follow him everywhere? And just when things were starting to get quiet.

"Oh, hi Ren! Thank you so much for going with me!" he said.

"Its not like I want to. My sister is making me," Ren replied.

"That's ok. As long as your with me, I don't care why you are or not!" he said still grinning.

He looks so cute when he smiles like that, Ren thought. He froze. Where had THAT come from?!

"I, um, have to, uh, go..." Ren practically ran back into the house blushing madly, leaving a very confused Horohoro.

TBC

Rayne-kun: HA! There it is! A first chapter! Take THAT!

audience: ...

Rayne-kun: ' heh heh.... anyway, sorry if anyone is OOC. -.-' This is my first fic, so it might suck. Feel free to give constructive criticism, but no flamers just because there's yaoi! JUST BECAUSE TWO BOYS ARE IN LOVE DOESN'T MEAN ITS WRONG!!!!!!!!!

hazel: Sorry, she's a bit of a fanatic....

blaze: a bit?!

Rayne-kun: ' heh heh. anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! the more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes up! -


	2. Chapter Two!

Disclaimer:

Rayne-kun: I still don't own Shaman King. If for some reason you thought that my disclaimer in the last chapter wasn't clear enough, I am saying it again. SHAMAN KING IS NOT MINE! AS MUCH AS I WISH IT WAS, IT ISN'T! GET OVER IT!!!!!!!!!!

blaze: -hits me over the head- heh heh, Sorry about that. She's a little insane.

hazel: why isn't she in a mental hospital, i wonder?

blaze: beats me.

Rayne-kun: -wakes up- HEY! I'M NOT THAT-

blaze: -hits me again- How did we manage to get created by a spaz like her?

hazel: "spaz" is such an insulting term. let us use the term,"person who tends to freak out at the smallest things".

blaze: that's a little long.....

hazel: -glares-

blaze: -rolls eyes- whatever.

Rayne-kun: -wakes up again- oh! I must reply to my wonderful reviewers!!!

DayDrEaMiNg-child: I'm so sorry!!!!!!!! I thought one of them might be ooc, i'll try to make him more in character!!!! Its kinda hard to change the happiness i already portrayed him with though..... GOMEN!!!!!!!! -bows repeatedly- -hits head on wall- ow.....

Blaze and hazel: -sweat drop-

Naru Asakura: YAY! glad you like it! here's your chapter!

mailyn asakura: ALL HAIL HOROREN!!!! -bows- .... sorry about that. anyway, thank you for the kind review. I shall try to live up to your standards.

Setsumi-san: Thanks! I always thought there were too many Christmas and birthday fics... HEY! KUDOS! YUM! :3

Blaze: its an expression dumbass.

Rayne-kun: heh heh. i knew that.

Eyrth: TO ALL WHO ACTUALLY READ THESE REVIEW RESPONSES: This is my little sister. she's 10. pay no attention to what she thinks. the only reason she even likes hororen is because i do. -grumbles- little copycat....

Karenu-Kiyoto: I thank you for your nice review.... I just have one thing to ask.... Do you only watch the dub, or do you read the manga or watch the subtitled anime? Just curious because you called him "len" instead of Ren.

Coco-Sama: KONNICHIWA CHLOE-CHAN! you must read it before you review.... -sweatdrop- baka.

Coco-sama (after reading this): that was SHORT. -glare-

Rayne-kun: uhh.. sorry?

Coco-sama: make it LONGER!!!!

Rayne-kun: uhh... k..... lets see..... You want me to make this longer...... Thanks for helping me kill the writer's block i was having! arigato-goziemasu!

Coco-sama: hmph. You didn't help ME with MY writer's block. meanie. LOOOK! I CAUGHT A BOOT! I DID I DID! I DID CATCH A BOOT!!!!

Rayne-kun: -sweatdrop- uh..... oKAY then......

Coco-sama: You got a problem with boot? -glares-

Rayne-kun: heh heh, of course not......

KimBob: HEY! I read a bunch of your fics! You're on my favorites list for two different stories! I WORSHIP YOU!!! YOU ROOOOCK!!!

Coco-sama: SAME HERE! I love you almost as much as i love RIKKU'S AND DES'S STORIES! NO wait! AS MUCH!!!

Rayne-kun: ANYway, arigato for the kind review. Aren't horo and Ren PERFECT for each other? They're so cuuute!!!! -squeals-

blaze and hazel: oO;;;;

Coco-sama: OW ;; you squeal LOUD.

Purple Chicken Master: um.... konnichiwa m-chan. I was over at your house when you wrote this review, so you know my response to it. -sweatdrop-

geta-chan: Well, I thank you for saying it is a good story, but... umm... am i supposed to take that last part as a complement? I don't think so.... so.... GOMEN-NASAIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Reviews make me feel loved and actually appreciated so..... ;; Well, thank you anyway......

Hazel: You spelled so many things wrong in that review, geta-chan.

Rayne-kun: HAZEL! SHHH! BE NICE TO THE NICE REVIEWER! heh heh sorry, don't mind her...

shandouski: Why THANK YOU! Whee.. my story's cuuute! :3

blaze: great. now you've given her ideas.

Rayne-kun: Anyway, here's your chapter! :3333333

Rayne-kun: Thank you all for your kind words. I'm so happy! :3 no flamers! -dances around with joy-

blaze and hazel: oO;;;

Rayne-kun: Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

Blaze: where did i put my switchblade....

Hazel: now now, lets not resort to desperate measures.....

Rayne-kun: -skips in a field full of flowers and bunnies- YOU LIKE ME! YOU REALLY LIKE ME!!!!!!

hazel: oO;;;; where did you put it? do you have your cigarette lighter too? Maybe we can find some gasoline somewhere.....

Rayne-kun: BUT WAIT! I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING ELSE!!!!

blaze: what now?

Rayne-kun: My friend Coco-sama would like me to add this: Please visit her story. It is called Insert Witty Title Here. ITS SOOOOOOOOO FUNNY!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDD Wow. Sorry that declaimer was so long. now, onto the story!

Chapter Two:

Breathing rapidly, Ren sat down on the bed in the room he owned in the Asakura household. What was going on????? It didn't make any sense at all.

It must have been too much milk..... There was no way he would have thought something as crazy as THAT while he was sane...... Did that mean he had to cut down on milk? Of course not! He couldn't do that! But what if it wasn't the milk that had made him think that...... What if he actually..... No. That was impossible. It was the milk for sure. He felt like screaming in frustration. Kisama! Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

Maybe a good night's sleep would cure him of this madness..... Thinking that, he crawled under the covers and let their warmth coax him into sleep.

Ren was woken up to the sound of loud knocking on his door.

"Otouto! Get up and eat some breakfast! You and Horohoro are going to leave soon! Get up now or a bucket of water will find its way onto your head!"

Ren grumbled and got out of bed, because he knew she was serious.

After putting on a new pair of foofy pants(A/N WHAT? they ARE Foofy!!) and tight shirt, he walked out of the room and did what his sister asked and ate some breakfast.

What had he been thinking going to sleep last night? That had just made it a shorter time away from going to that festival with Horohoro. He groaned. WHY was his sister making him go again? Oh yeah. Because he "wanted to".

Jun entered the kitchen with Horohoro while holding her shoes. She sat down at one of the tables and started to put them on.

"Oneechan(A/N I was told that this is the word for older sister. tiz pronounced "O-Nay-Chan), what are you doing?" Ren asked.

"I'm going to drive you," she stated plainly.

Ren paled.

"What's up Ren?" Horohoro inquired. "Why do you look so scared?"

Ren could only stare in horror.

"Alright, lets go!" Jun said cheerfully, pulling her younger brother and Horohoro along with her outside and to the car.

"Horohoro. You take the front seat. I'll take the back. Where its safe." Ren said.

"Whatever, Ren," Horo said as he got into the car, not knowing the peril he would soon face.

Ren stepped into the back seat and immediately buckled and held on to the (A/N WHAT IS THAT THING CALLED???!?!?!?!? You know, that thing on the side of the car above the window that you hold onto when you think the driver is a maniac? I've asked about 10 people, and NO ONE KNOWS WHAT IT IS!!! Its driving me INSANE!!!!!! Oh well.... Someone leave me a review and tell me what its called) whatchamacallit with a panicked look on his face. Horo looked back at him worriedly.

"You alright? You look a little pale."

He was silenced as the car lurched from the driveway, hurtling them into the street.

"Um, Jun? Don't you think your going a little fast?" the Ainu squeaked.

The green-haired girl grinned as she said, "Ah, Horohoro. Where's the fun in going slow? Besides, you'll get there much faster this way."(A/N Coco-sama gave me this whole Jun going insane while driving thing. -sweatdrop- yes, i know its weird, but hey! i was having MAJOR writer's block! Cut me some slack! Yes, i KNOW she is OOC right now, but.... yeah... not my idea... )

Ren had his eyes shut tightly. He had had very bad memories that started with Jun driving him places. Jun tended to go a little insane when she got behind the wheel of a car. Scratch that. Jun was an all-out lunatic while she was driving. you'd never guess it when you looked at her, but there you have it.

Horohoro didn't seem to mind much. He grinned and said, "Yeah, you're right! We'll get there MUCH faster! Besides, this is kind of fun!"

If Ren had been listening to what was happening at all, he would have asked Horohoro if he was mentally challenged, but since thoughts such as 'Please don't let me die' and 'I'm too young to die' were occupying his mind, he just sat there holding onto the whatchamacallit for dear life.

(A/N My friend Coco-sama wanted me to have radioactive squirrels attack them at this point. i declined.

Coco-sama: NO! Ones with STICKS! With Sticks!

Rayne-kun: -sweatdrop- radioactive squirrels with sticks then

Coco-sama: HA! that's better. .... wait. you decline?????? -glares-)

After a couple of minutes of a psychotic Jun, a grinning Horohoro, and a terrified Ren, Horo asked cheerfully, "How about I sing a car ride song?"

Neither of the Tao's seemed to notice his proposal, so he took their silence (if you don't count the small whimpers from Ren) as a ok.

"Found a peanut

Found a peanut

Found a peeeeeeeanut last night

Last night I Found a peanut

Found a peanut

Last night.

It was rotten

It was rotten

It was roooooootten last night

Last night It was rotten

It was rotten

Last night

Ate it anyway

Ate it anyway

Ate it anywaaaaaaay last night

Last night I Ate it anyway

Ate it anyway

Last night"

(A/N The rest of the verses had the whole "last night" thing as the ones above but the different parts went:

Got Sick

Called A Doctor

Couldn't Help Me

I Died

Went to Heaven

Wouldn't Take Me

Went to Hell

Wouldn't Take Me

Got Reincarnated

Found A Peanut

.... and so forth

...You gotta love camp songs)

"Oneechan......." Ren managed to get out. "Oneechan.... please... stop the car... for just a second......."

Jun glared at him but said "Fine. Make it quick."

Horohoro paused in his never-ending song. " ...Huh? make what quick?"

His question was answered soon after, as they halted abruptly on the side of the road and Ren opened the door of the car and promptly hurled onto the grass.

Both Jun and Horo looked away, but they could still hear the... shall we say.... unpleasant sounds of Ren's breakfast leaving his stomach.

Between Jun's horrible driving and the obnoxious Ainu's singing, Ren just couldn't hold it in. It was too much for him.

After a few more minutes of Ren throwing up, Jun ordered him to get back in the car. "We're almost there. You can make it until we get there."

Ren looked back ant them and the relief clearly showed on his face as he reluctantly stepped back into the car.

And it all began again. The maniacal driving, the terrified Ren, and the horrible singing. The only difference was Horohoro was singing a new song.

"This is the song that never ends

It just goes on and on my friend

Some people started singing now knowing what it was

and they continued singing it forever just because..."

(and so on)

After a few rounds of singing it Horohoro began to realize something. The two Tao's weren't paying the slightest bit of attention to him. He decided he should test out this theory.

"The yellow pickle" he declared," ate a monkey."

Nothing. no response at all. He tried a different tactic.

"Jun is obviously in love with Bailong."

Nope. Nothing. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Nada.

"Ren is a spike-head."

Again, no reaction. What about physical contact? Maybe that would work.

He poked Ren. Nothing. A second poke. Sill nothing. The Horo froze. And grinned. This moment was not a curse, but a blessing. A blessing that he finally understood.

He unbuckled and crawled into the back seat with Ren. He then slowly placed his arm around the Chinese shaman's shoulders.

Jun was still driving like a maniac, but Horohoro didn't care. He was hugging Ren. The REAL Tao Ren was in his arms. It was true that Horo had had much more -cough-intimate-cough- moments with Ren in his dreams, and it was also true that Ren had no idea what was going on, but Horohoro was content. He forget about everything else, only thinking about the shaman he was holding. To his surprise , Ren leaned into the hug, seeming to calm down. His eyes were still tightly closer shut, but he appeared to relax.

Jun sharply pulled into the parking lot of the place where the festival was ot be held. "Alright!" she said cheerfully. "Its time to get out!"

Horohoro quickly let go of Ren and slid to the other side of the car, hoping no one had noticed the previous position he and Ren were in.

Ren shakily opened the latch on the door and practically fell out of the car. Horohoro opened his own door and walked to the other side to help Ren up.

Shaking Horo off, Ren growled," I'm FINE, Ainu-baka."

Ren was immediately surprised to find not anger in Horo's eyes, but hurt. That had never happened before. When Ren insulted the Ainu's tribe, he always got angry, not sad.

Ren walked unstably toward the festival.

"Welcome to the Arbor Day Festival!" The banner above him said in bright, happy letters. This was going to be a long day.

TBC

Rayne-kun: GAAAAAHHHHH!!!! THAT WAS HORRIBLE!!!!!!!! GOMEN-NASAII!!!! I apologize for the horrible chapter I have just given you all. It was the writer's block. BLAME THE WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEEEEEN!!!!!!!

Hazel: If she saying 'Blame the writers block', then why is SHE saying sorry?

Blaze: got me.

Rayne-kun: I also apologize for the lack of much Hororen in this chapter. I intended for there to be more... but it didn't really work out. -sweatdrop- sorry! Anyway, please review me, because reviews make me HAPPY!

blaze and hazel: we noticed.

Rayne-kun: ANYway, I'll write more if you review more!

Bai-bai!!!


	3. Chapter Three!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Shaman King.

Audience: That's IT??!?!?!

Rayne-kun: OF COURSE NOT!! You think I'd actually let you off with THAt lame disclaimer??? I don't THINK SO!!!

audience: -falls over-

rayne-kun: ANY WAY!!! I must thank Coco-sama. She is the one who helped me write the last chapter. So here i go: Thank you. ThAnK yOu. tHaNk YoU. THANK YOU. Thanks. Arigato. Gracias. Merci. Saknyuu. I thank thee for thy services. Dankashern. Dankie. Tak. ... Um..... I don't know any more ways to say it so: Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Tanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks, Thanks, Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Tanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks,Thanks..... AND #50... THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!

blaze: woah. that's a lot of thank yous.

ANYWAY. here is my reply to my oh-so-wondeful-reveiwers.:

Eyrth: Again. Pay no attention to the 10-year old sibling.... grr.....

You Know My Name: You're right! I DO know your name! hahahahaha...ha... -cough- So anyway, I'm not quite sure what you meant by, "why was Ren paralyzed?" Um... was he? I don't recall righting that... oO. Anyway, I love Renhoro too, and there will be some of it in this chapter! -grins-

Dragonglow: bakaneko. haha.. yeah, since i know her, i'm allowed to call her that. I am NOT insulting good reviewers. just good friends. -grins-

Purple Chicken Master: um... thank you for the random radioactive information. -sweatdrop- Anyway, I reviewed your story! HERE: FOR ANYONE READING THIS: READ AND REVIEW M-CHAN'S WIZARD OF OZ STORY ITS CALLED OUR ADVENTURES IN OZ. ARIGATO.

xL33TxMasterx: Your in this chapter, don't worry.

Ranma Higurashi: -grins- Whee hugging! :D Here's your update.

DayDrEaMiNg-child: :D Thanks! Maniac Jun was Coco-sama's idea, so I wont take the credit for it. But glad you think its funny, and here's your update!

Sheena The Hedgie: eww.. Getting puked on is NO FUN! XP Thanks for your kind words, and this is an update for ya!

Setsumi-chan: Haha, glad you liked those parts. Coco-sama actually didn't give me THOSE funny things. ALL ME!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH-

blaze: get on with it.

Rayne-kun: Oh, right. Glad you think its funny!

KimBob: You like me? REALLY? -teary-eyed- oh, how WONDERFUL!!! Kimbob LOVES MY STORY!!!! YAAAAYYYY!!!!!!! -dances around-

blaze and hazel: -sweatdrop-

Rayne-kun: anyway, you don's suck!! ;; you ROCK!!! but thanks for the nice review and amusing quotes from Horo and Ren. :D

Cocosama: ....I've been glomped...... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ren F and spirit of Darkness: :D Glad you like it. And here is your update, madam. re, sir. well, if u like yaoi, probably a madam. -bows-

Naru Asakura: Poor, poor Ren. Thanks, though! :D And here's your update!

Rayne-kun: I have 24 reviews!!!!!!!!!! 24!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, this is AWESOME. i never even expected 10. -sniff- You guys..... make me so happy...... -tear- WAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

blaze: I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE HAPPY? WHY THE FSCK ARE YOU CRYING?????

hazel: -hits blaze- I believe they are tears of joy.

blaze:.... I knew that.

Rayne-kun: And now, without further adieu......

Chapter 3

Kukki(A/N In Japanese, this means cookie. Haha. Cookie.... hahahaha.... ha... -cough- yeah...) was handing out tree seeds to newcomers entering the festival. She was bored out of her mind. She wanted to join the festival and have fun, but instead, she had to sit there smiling at people and hand out little packets of seeds.

She then a small car hurtling toward the festival, going at an alarming rate, threatening to trample innocent pedestrians.

'Awesome,' she thought as the car lurched to a halt near her.

One boy with a purple spike on top on his head was the first to exit the car. He landed on the ground with a dull thud, panting heavily.

A second boy with spiky blue hair held up by a bandana got out of the car from he other side, rushing over to the first boy to help him up.

Pointy-hair seemed to push Blue-hair away muttering something to him. Blue-hair looked depressed as he pulled away from Pointy-hair. Pointy-hair started to walk toward Kukki leaving Blue-hair behind. Blue-hair ran to catch up with him yelling about how much fun they were going to have. Pointy-hair yelled at him to shut up so they could just get this over with.

Kukki suddenly sensed something. Both boys were emitting strong shamanic powers. She grinned. Finally, something interesting.

She marched(A/N Not ACTUAL marching. Kukki: DUH!) over to the two shamans and greeted them. "BLARG! My name is Kukki! Welcome to the Arbor Day Festival! Here, have some tree seeds, because it is my job to pass them out, and... yeah. So!" she reached over to Blue-hair's hair and fuzzed it. (A/N When one fuzzes another hair, they fwish their over it, rubbing the scalp vigorously)"Woah. Spiky."

BACK TO HORO AND/OR REN'S POV

'Wow. This girl had no brain. And I thought Horohoro was stupid.'

The girl named Kukki had blonde hair which really seemed to suit her ditzyness. She was wearing a large black hoodie with the word "Ninj4" on it, and baggy burgundy pants. She was grinning as she continued t fuzz Horohoro's hair. The said Ainu didn't seem to mind much as he relied to her," HI! My name is Horohoro. This is Ren. He doesn't really want to be here, but I think this will be fun!"

Ren glared at him,"Of COURSE I don't want to be here. Why would anyone want to go to a nature festival?!"

Kukki gaped at him. "What?" she said, disbelievingly. "You don't want to celebrate nature??? You don't want to celebrate the very thing that keeps you alive every day? Are you aware that trees alone are the bas of your existence? they give you shelter, furniture, and even the very oxygen we breathe. Without trees, the entire world would fill up will carbon dioxide VERy quickly,a nd we would all DIE. We would die horrible, painful, extricating, woeful, agonizing, miserable, suffering, anguishing, terrible, frightful.... um.... painful... Did I say that already? Hmm..." She paused in her monologue. "Oh,whatever. The point is, nature keeps you alive. Like Pocky! Pocky keeps us ALL alive...." she stared into space, undoubtedly thinking about pocky. "ANYWAY! How can you not enjoy a nature festival and still call yourself a shaman?!"

Ren blinked. "...huh?" he said, soon after mentally hitting himself on the head. The Ainu's stupidity must have been rubbing off on him.

Kukki glared. "C'mon. Don't tell me you didn't sense my aura. What kind of third-rate shamans are you?"

Ren drew himself up to his full height, which all in all, wasn't all that tall (A/N "lol all in all wasn't all that tall"..... i rhymed waaaay too may times there) , and piercing glare at the girl. She DARE insult a Tao???

"Do you even know who your talking to??!?! I am Tao Ren, and I am 10 times the shaman you'll ever be."

"Who said I was a shaman?" the girl said, sounding surprised.

Ren stared her. "You're NOT?"

"Obviously I am I a shaman, of course. how could you be so idiotic as to not know for sure?" Kukki said with a small smirk on her face.

They stood there glaring at eachother for a few seconds before Horohoro decided to break up the "fight".

He grinned (A/N He grins way too much in this story.....)and said cheerfully to Kukki, "So you're a shaman? Where's your spirit ally?"

This seemed to cheer Kukki up. Then again, with her crazy mood swings, ANYthing could cheer her up.

Suddenly a small silver blob appeared in the palm of Kukki's hand with a smiling face, and said quite loudly," KONNICHIWA!!!!!!"

Ren covered his ears at the sheer volume of the thing.

Horohoro however yelled back, " Konnichiwa Blob-san!!! What is your name?"

Kukki pet the thing lovingly. "Her name is Kyandi-chan(A/N Say the name Kyandi out loud. i think you can guess what it means). Isn't she the cutest little thing????"

Ren glared at the little blob. The little blob glared back.

"What're YOU looking at? Eh, Pointy-hair?" the blob said in a squeaky voice.

"What's it do, anyway?" Ren asked Kukki.

She sneered. "Wouldn't YOU like to know."

Horohoro suddenly realized something. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be passing out seeds? About 10 people have walked passed us..."

Ren brightened. "Yeah, so me and Horo will have to be going now. We'll let you do your job. See ya!" he grabbed Horo's hand and broke into a run heading into the festival.

Horohoro flushed. Ren was holding his hand. Couldn't Ren have just grabbed his shoulder? No that he was complaining.... Could this mean....? No, there was no way Ren returned his affections...

"GAH!" Both of them screamed simultaneously as Kukki appeared in front of them. They halted in their tracks before the ran into the blonde girl.

She looked down at their tightly clasped hands. "Oh? Are you two a couple then? Aw, how cute! I've always loved homosexual couples, they say that they don't care what society thinks, that their love is more important than what anyone has to say about it!" she said, failing to notice their reactions as she spoke, one of which being Ren quickly letting the Ainu's hand go.

Horohoro was beet red and looking down at the floor saying, "Um, well, we're not REALLY... um...."

Ren however, had a completely different reaction. (A/N bet you didn't see THIS coming) He was, to put it frankly, infuriated. He was also red, but that could have been from anger. The kwan-dao he always managed to pull out of nowhere was out and pointing at the tip of Kukki's nose.

"We are NOT a couple. We were just trying to get away from YOU, you little demon."

"Oh really?" She smirked. "Then why were you holding hands."

The impossible then happened. The Great Tao Ren was speechless.

"HA! I thought so. Hey, you, um, Horohoro, right? C'mere." she gestured for him to come closer. Reluctantly, he came forward. She leaned in and whispered in his ear," You LIKE him, don't you?" Laughing at his blush, she continued. "You wanna find out of he likes you? Riiiiiiight?" He nodded." Then don't react when I do this." He shot her a questioning glance receiving a smirk in return.

She turned to Ren. "Let us go explore the festival!" She then grabbed Horo's hand and pulled it up to her face. "Oh, Horo, you're hand are soooo warm!" Horohoro paled.

Ren turned bright red and again raised the kwan-dao at Kukki leaving it mere centimeters away from impaling her.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. Horo."

After saying this, both he and Horohoro froze. He sharply pulled away the weapon.

"I mean- um, that he- and.. um...." Ren tried to explain, but found he couldn't.

Kukki grinned. "HA! I KNEW you liked him."

Ren paled. " I DO NOT!!" Though he wasn't sure of anything anymore. Oh, this was all so confusing!!!!

TBC

Rayne-kun: -Looks up- HEY LOOK! A THIRD CHAPTER!!!

blaze: -sweatdrop- um. duh.

Rayne-kun: Hey, do any of you mind that I keep switching between Horohoro and Horo? Cause if it bugs someone, I'll just pick one.

Blaze: It bugs me.

hazel: -thwacks him- be quiet.

rayne-kun: Why thank you Hazel. Now, Do you like Kukki? She is based off of one of my friends. I AM SORRY IF SOME PEOPLE DON'T" LIKE OC'S. But Kukki is gonna help them get together, so all is well. :D

Rayne-kun: As you all know, 1 more review a happier Rayne-kun. So please click the small purple button down there.


	4. Chapter Four!

Disclaimer:

Shaman King does not belong to Rayne-kun. Blaze, Hazel, and Kukki, however, DO belong to Rayne-kun.

xL33TxMasterx: HEY! I OWN 1/2 OF KUKKI! SHE IS ME AND I AM HER! WE ARE ONE AND THE SAAAAAME!

Rayne-kun: Riiiiiiight. So. Anyway. HIIII!!!!

Blaze: um.... I think you said Hi about 10 times in this fic...

xL33TxMasterx: Blaaaaaze...... BLARG!!!!

Blaze: uhh... right......

Hazel: She's rather.... odd.

Blaze: -nods- yup

Rayne-kun: I SHALL NOW REPLY TO MY REVERES!

Ren F and Spirit of Darkness: Well, Kukki isn't really stupid.. she's quite smart.. but she is a ditz.

xL33TxMasterx(Person Kukki is in real life): I'm in the honors classes!!!!

Rayne-kun: yup. But I didn't mean to say that all blondes are ditzes. i don't like to stereotype. it just so happens, that Kukki is both blonde and a ditz.

xL33TxMasterx: I agree, and I am fully aware of my ditzness.

Sheena The Hedgie: So for much the Great Tao Ren... -grins-

xL33TxMasterx: HEY! I AM NOT A SPAZ! AND YOU HATE ME??? THAt'S MEAN!!!

Rayne-kun: -puts hand over xL33TxMasterx's mouth- heh heh. don't listen to her.... she doesn't know what she's saying....

xL33TxMasterx: -bites my hand- DIDN"T WE JUST GO OVER HOW I WASN'T STUPID!! GRRRRR!!!!

Rayne-kun: ;; Gomen-nasai Sheena-san.

Cocosama: Um.... did you mean to make it that short? oO;;

xL33TxMasterx: Was that english? Or was that the crazy squirrel language of DEATH?

Rayne-kun: ummm.. right....

Tam: I'm so glad you like it! Yeah, I'm not one for writing drama-ish fics.... In my original writing, I torture my characters... but in fanfiction.. i Like them HAPPY! :D

xL33TxMasterx: FINALLY! Someone understands me!!!!!

Setsumi-chan: That he is. Absolutely adorable. XD.

Nirah: HERE'S the next chapter! XD and um.. I wouldn't call it "molesting"... -sweatdrop- just hugging. Also, glad you don't mind the Horohoro and Horo thing. I'll keep that in mind.

Purple Chicken Master: HEY M-CHAN! This chapter will NOT be up by Thursday. maybe by this weekend. Arigato for the review! PEOPLE READ HER STORIES!! HER YU-YU-HAKASHO STORY IS COOL! Reeeeeead it!

Eyrth: baka-mel. you read it wrong. it did not say, "hero" it said "horo." baka.

mailyn asakura: umm... did you mean "good" instead of "God"? cause my fic isn't THAT good! -grins and sweatdrop- whatever. Well, here's your chapter.

DragonGlow: here, bakaneko: I THANK DRAGONGLOW FOR FORCING ME TO WRITE!!! IT WAS A GREAT HELP!!!! there, happy? -sweatdrop-

Ranma Higurashi: -grins- glad i amused you. here's an update for you!

Kimbob: -teardrop- this is.. the best review I have ever gotten..... wow..... you rock so much......thank you.... i am touched that you think so..... i don't think its all that good..... but i'll try to live up to what you think of my story....... KYAHHH!!!! YOU'RE SO AWESOOOOOOME!!!!!!!!! -bawls-

blaze and hazel: -sweatdrop-

Maria: I love that part too! ;D Here's an update!

Yaoifan: If by "them" you mean Ren and Horo... OF COURSE THEY'RE GOING TOGETHER! i loooove hororen... laaaaaa.....

xL33TxMasterx: THANK YOU, THANK YOU,THANK YOU,THANK YOU!!!! YOU ARE MY FAVORITE REVIEWER!!! Kukki and me are the same begin, and I'm glad you like her!!!!

Rayne-kun: AND NOW! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALLLLLLLL BEEN WAITING FOOOOOR....!!!!!

blaze: well, actually, you update these chapter's REALLY ReALLY FAST, so they've only been waiting a couple of days.

xL33TxMasterx: Well, you had people giving you ideas for the humor in this story, so it does go faster.

Rayne-kun: I would just like people to know I DO write my fics. I don't' have people write them for me. I just get writer's block, so people give me ideas. Kukki's sayings belong to xL33TxMasterx cause she is Kukki, and some ideas come from Coco-sama, and Dragonglow, but this is MY fic. I write it. Me. Myself I.

blaze: we get the picture.

Rayne-kun: AND NOW, CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4:

"You liiiiiiiike him! Just admit it! You're so impossible!" Kukki taunted.

"Pointy-hair likes the Ainu (A/N I guess she could tell he was Ainu from the name or something.)!!" Kyandi-chan jeered.

They sang in unison, "Renny and Horo sitting in a tree-"

Horohoro was the reddest red in the history of all things that are red in this world. There is no proper way to describe it. He was redder than a tomato. He was redder than a fire truck. He was even redder than....a brick! (A/N Audience: but is it a new brick, or an old dying brick? 'cause old bricks aren't that red... Rayne-kun: -glares- quiet you.) 'If only that would be true,' he thought.' But Ren'll never like me that way...' (A/N can he really be that stupid??? ren just called him "his" horo and he STILL doesn't get that Ren likes him back.... -mutters- he really is a baka....)

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!!" They cackled together.

Ren however, in contrast to Horohoro, was as white as snow. No, I DO NOT mean the snow in New York City. I mean the white fluffy snow in the mountains. And NO, I an NOT saying Ren's face is fluffy. Bakas.....

Anyway, this sing was humiliating him beyond any past humiliation. And a Tao certainly couldn't endure that without a fight.

"I DO NOT LIKE HOROHORO!!!" he shouted, once again ready to strike with his Chinese spear.

Kukki smirked. "Oh really? What was that you said. 'Your' Horo, was it? How can you possibly say you don't like him after that? And also, you were sooo jealous when I held 'Your' Horo's hand....."

"Look. I was just.... um..... worried! Yeah, a member of my team shouldn't be associating with he likes of people like you! What if you're some evil shaman whose out to destroy him? He can't rush into a relationship like that!" Ren said, proud of his quick thinking.

"Worried, eh? Ah you hear that, Horo? He was worried abut you.... Even if it was a cover-up excuse.... You pick, Horo. Either he owns you, or he was worried about you. Either way, he's madly in love with you." Kukki said still smirking.

Horo said nothing. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he might say something he would later regret, so for once in his life, he was silent.

"I. Do. Not. Like. Horohoro!!!!!!!!" He yelled, raising the kwan-dao above his head, bring the flat side sharply down on Kukki's temple.

She stood, dazed for a few seconds. "You, she started shakily, " better not... have ruined my hair......" and with that, she fainted.

Ren and Horo stood for a few moments, unsure of what to do.

Finally, Ren said, "C'mon, there's a forest back there.. no one should be around there.... let's drag her over there...." Horohoro silently agreed. They both grabbed an arm and dragged her across the ground, earning several weird looks from passersby. Horohoro winced every time she was dragged across a rock, hoping she wouldn't feel the pain later on when she woke up, and decided to take it out on him and Ren.

Kyandi-chan followed silently behind. The two boys didn't seem to remember her. She felt so neglected. Poor, poor Kyandi-chan.... Oh well. Her master,s he thought, was a very good actress. These boys had no idea that she was just pretending to have fainted to give them a "private" moment together that she could watch.

Ren and Horo walked a little ways into the forest, then leaned her against a tree, so when she did wake up, she wouldn't murder them for lying her sprawled across the ground.

Ren wanted to just leave her there, but Horohoro said it was they're fault, so they should at least wait until she woke up. Ren hesitantly agreed, and they both sat at the base of trees, waiting for her to awaken.

Horohoro couldn't keep it in any longer. "Ren. Why did you call me 'Your' Horo?"

Ren glared. "I a;ready told you. You shouldn't being going off with shamans you barely know. They could kill you."

"Ren..... The are you worried about me?"

"NO! I just can't have one of my team members die! that's all..." Ren almost shouted, annoyed.

"Oh.... Ren?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it ok.... if I sit next to you?" Horo asked, dreading the answer.

But the answer was not what he expected. ".....Whatever."

Wide-eyed, and almost not daring to believe that Ren would let him do that, he silently edged closer until he was right next to him.

"I'm sorry," Horo said abruptly after a few seconds, "that I'm such an idiot all the time... I'm sorry.. that I'm always annoying you....."

"It's me who should be sorry.... I'm the one always yelling at you... I don't mean it.... I just.. can't control myself..." Ren said, not really thinking about what he was saying.

It was then that Horohoro decided if this was a dream, he should at least try to make the best of it. He slowly placed his hand on top of Ren's, entwining their fingers together.

Ren didn't pull away, but instead rested his head on Horo's shoulder, closing his eyes. Horo then placed his head on top of Ren's, and they sat like that for a while.

Kukki meanwhile, had one eye cracked open just enough to watch this whole scene take place. Before she could stop herself, a small "awww" escape her lips.

The two boys immediately snapped up from their position and stared at her wide-eyed.

"Weren't you passed out?" Horo asked.

"She was faking it. You little sneak. How could you just pretend like that?" Ren said angrily.

Kukki stood up. " I was just trying to give you a private moment together."

"Private!!!?? Hoe can it be PRIVATE with you WATCHING????!!!!" Ren nearly shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry, alright! You love him, and you weren't going to admit it! I was just trying to help you realize it!"

"I DO NOT LOVE HIM! HE MEANS NOTHING TO ME, ALRIGHT? NOTHING!" Ren yelled at Kukki.

Tears appeared in Horo's eyes. "...Nothing?" he said in a small voice.

Ren immediately softened. "Oh no, Horo. I didn't mean-"

But Horo ran from them, going deep into the forest desperately trying not to cry in front of Ren.

Kukki glared at Ren,a nd her eyes were truly filled with rage. "Now, look what you've done you heartless bastard. How could you do that?" And with that, she ran off calling out to Horo, trying to find him.

TBC

Rayne-kun: WAAAAHHHH!!! I Feel so bad doing that!!!!!! Poor Horohoro... and things were getting so cute too!!!! Why'd Ren have to ruin it?!?!?! -bawls-

blaze: only she would cry over her own story.

hazel: -nods-

Rayne-kun: -sniff- Sorry tot hat reviewer who liked the lack of drama.... I just had to put it in there! BLAME THE EVIL MICE OF DEATH!! THEY MADE ME DO IT!!!

blaze and hazel: -sweatdrop- mice?

Rayne-kun: Yes mice. Oh, and everyone? Kukki (the real one) didn't like this chapter. She is scared people won't like her because she ruined the moment.

Kukki: I HAD TWO FANS!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!

Rayne-kun: umm.. yeah. So, she's sorry. Don't leave her! She didnt' mean to aw, it just came out.

Kukki: If i get hate mail, I'll take it out on you! -points at me-

Rayne:-kun: -sweatdrop- k. That was a slight cliffy wasn't it? HA! I promised myself that if I ever wrote a fic, I'd stay away from cliffhangers. Well, it looks as though I lied. So now, I'm gonna post in 3 months, just to annoy you all!

Blaze: expect the next chapter in no more than a week. She can't stay away from writing... Its quite odd

Hazel: You know, it is 11:00 PM here right now, and she still hasn't done her homework. She's been writing this chapter fro quite some time now.

Rayne-kun: THAT'S RIGHT! SO DON'T LET MY SACRIFICE BE IN VAIN!!! REVIEW AND MAKE THE AUTHORESS A HAPPY ONE.


	5. Chapter Five!

Disclaimer:

Rayne-kun: There are some people in this world who know and love Shaman King that do not think Ren and Horo are madly in love. Based on this fact alone, I can safely say that Shaman King is not mine.

Cocosama: You dork! Giving up so easily without a fight! Why don't you show some courage and shout," I own Shaman King" and "I own Ren and Horo!"

Rayne-kun: ...'cause I don't?

Cocosama; meanie.

Blaze: ...loser

Cocosama-glares- You are a fictional character! How could you possibly understand such matter!

Rayne-kun: HOLD IT! I promised myself that in this chapter the actual story would be longer than my disclaimer and the ending. So here are my (SHORT) response to reviewers.

Ice Kit/ Thanks for the compliment! and here's your update!

Darcie-grins- Thanks! Of COURSE ren loves Horo -squeals- they're ADORABLE!

Purple Chicken Master/ .. I'll try M-chan

Mailyn Asakura/ oh no! death fics make me so sad... i usually start crying... ; i'll RR yours:D Death fics are still usually very good! thanks, and here's an update!

Kya Myoshi/ (reply to all of your reviews) If ren was aware that he loved Horohoro he would say: 'YOUR Horo? EXCUSE ME?' but he doesn't know... yet;D

Naru Asakura:D Glad you like Kukki. The person she is based off of is VERY happy to hear that:D Yes, I agree... poor poor horo.. ; well, here's an update:D

Cocosama/ ... that really was a pointless review... -sweatdrop-

Ellis/ wow! Thanks for your awesome review! Reviews like these make me so happy... lalalalalalala..lalalala...llama!

blaze and hazel: oO;

me: ... -cough- anyway, here's your update:D

DayDrEaMiNg-child/ it wasn't supposed to be weird... unless your referring to Kukki-chan... SHE'S supposed to be weird! But we love her anyway. She's fun!

Kimbob/ Yet another terrific review from Kimbob... :D That's Right! Stupid Ren! How could you do that to Horo? He didn't do anything wrong... also, super killer death-by-rabid-fish moves? oO; wtf? ... anyway, thanks for another for your fun and great reviews and here's an update for the Kimbob. :D

Ren F and Spirit of Darkness/ I agree.. Poor, poor Horo... thing will work out in the end though:D

Setsumi-chan/ we all skreem occasionally... i skreemed when my friend started drawing RenHoro pictures and they were absolutely adorable... :) anyway, sorry.. it was kinda melodramatic wannit-sighs- oh well...

Yasahii Yokan/ Ren and Horo are the most wonderfulest yaoi (or shonen-ai.. same thing)couple in SK! KYAA! They're so cuuuuute! Anyway, here's an update!

tam/ I'm sorry... ; Ren really was being grouchy... -sobs with you- anyway, here your chapter:3 Glad you like my fic!

Anitriel:D I love getting reviews like these! Thanks for the compliment!

DeathXStar/ Thanks:D Well, here's your chapter!

xL33TxMasterx: YAAAAYYY! I HAVE FANS! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL-points at me- They me! so THERE! XP

Rayne-kun: uhhh.. they must like me too, other wise they wouldn't review...

xL33TxMasterx: Well, they talked about me specifically! So MNEH! XP

Rayne-kun-sweatdrop- THERE! NOW NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS! ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter Five:

While blindly running through the forest, Horohoro's mind was racing. Ren hated him. Horo was nothing to Ren. Absolutely nothing. Horo had always known that there would never be anything romantic between them, but now they couldn't even argue anymore. If Ren hated him, he'd never even speak to Horo.

Why had they gone to the festival in the first place? Come to think of it, they hadn't done any of the festivities Horo had been so anxious to do in the first place. Well, the real celebrations started after the festival, so all was not lost. Horohoro could still have the festival he wanted with or without Ren.

Oh, who was he kidding? Everything was not going to be alright. Ren hated him and there was nothing Horo could do or say to change that. The tears flowed down harder. Absolutely nothing he could do.

After a few more minutes of running, Horohoro paused. Maybe running away from Ren and Kukki was a stupid idea. It was originally just to conceal the tears on his face, but as he had continued to run, it just simply never occurred to him to stop running. Horo took a look at his surroundings.

The sky had begun to darken. t was getting to be late evening. This was not what worried Horohoro, however. The trees in every direction seemed to stretch for miles. There appeared to be no end in the everlasting rows of trees (A/N sorry, kinda redundant there..).

Horohoro was lost.

It was quite easy for Kukki to find Horohoro. She tore through the forest searching for his shamanic aura. He seemed to be a pretty powerful shaman, for she could see his aura from quite a long distance away. It took a while because he had run pretty far, but she found him.

He was sitting on he floor of the forest with his still tear-rimmed eyes closed, muttering to himself.

"I must have gone straight here... I don't' remember turning... Ren hates me... what's the point of trying to find my way back... NO! Must stop thinking about that! ... but what if I didn't run straight? i could be walking in the wring direction..."

"...Lost?"

Ren still stood in the same spot, not sure what to think. He had just made Horohoro cry and run into the forest.

He had actually started crying. Horo had tried to conceal it, but Ren had seen the tears. This was what confused him the most. Ren always insulted and picked fights with him, but Horohoro had never once cried. He didn't seem to be the kind of person that would cry over such things. Why did Horo care so much when Ren what said that?

He winced thinking about it. It was not a very nice comment. alright, it was a downright nasty comment, but Ren had made those before, and Horo had never cried.

The knowledge then hit him. Kukki had been right about something.

Horohoro was in love with him. (A/N He just figured that out?) That explained all of the blushes and how Horohoro had recently become more hurt when Ren insulted him than angry. Everything made sense now.

The question was, did Ren love Horohoro?

His initial response was, 'Of course not! It was impossible! Ren was a Tao. Tao's cannot love. There were more reasons as well. Let alone the fact that he's of the male gender, he was a complete idiot and never knew when to shut up.

But there was this nagging voice in the back (A/N my friend Dragonglow when she read this said: WHY IS IT ALWAYS IN THE BACK? WHY NOT ON THE SIDE, OR IN THE FRONT! BE ORIGINAL!) of Ren's head that disagreed.

'You're being a fool. You know you love him...'

Ren tried to ignore the voice, but it grew louder saying over again that he was in denial, and he should realize his love for the Ainu.

NO! A Tao cannot love! Its impossible.

But the voice grew more insistent.

I cannot love Horohoro! Or anyone, for that matter! I am a Tao, dammit!

'This does matter in things like love. You're being as stupid as you think the one you love is...' I gently faded away, its words still ringing in Ren's head.

'Do I love him...?' Ren thought.

Horohoro looked up sharply, finding Kukki standing there with her arms crossed. There were many twigs and leaves in her hair; she must have come running after him.

"You ok?" Kukki asked..

He couldn't contain it any longer. He completely broke down in front of Kukki.

"He hates me... He hates me .. and i just can't..." he continued to sob loudly.

Seeing his distress, Kukki rushed over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "No, Horo. He doesn't hate you. he just wasn't thinking when he said that-"

"NO!" he interrupted. "He hates me! I'm such an idiot... For a second there... things were actually looking a little good... we were getting along... he... oh god, he apologized(A/N I can't figure out how to do italics but the word 'apologized' should be) to me! I-It was all going so... perfect... but... I-..I must have done something wrong...what am i supposed to do?" he wept.

"Shhh," Kukki said gently. "It'll be alright..."

"NO! It won't be-"

"OH SHUT UP! (A/N I accidentally wrote "OH SHIT UP!" in my first draft. we were all like, "wtf?") Being depressed over this won't change anything! You need to suck it up and stop being a big baby! He doesn't hate you, now GET OVER IT!"

Horohoro was so surprised that he stopped crying. "Wha?"

"I SAID get off of your sorry ass, and come with me to the festival. The grand finale will be soon." she said with a menacing glare.

To scared of what Kukki would do to him if he refused, he complied.

Kukki knew the way back, because she could see Ren's powerful shamanic aura and they simply walked quickly toward it.

They soon found themselves in the clearing where they had been just a half hour earlier. There stood Ren, facing the opposite direction, looking up into the sky, seemingly thinking.

Horo paled. Not wanting to talk to Ren, he attempted to walk silently toward the fair (A/N This time, he was smart enough NOT to run back into the forest). Or course, being the uncoordinated Horohoro he seemed to be lately, he tripped over a tree root.

Healing the loud thump of AInu and ground colliding, Ren spun round to face the object of his thoughts.

Horo quickly got to his feet. His face somehow managed to turn both paler and bright red at the same time.(A/N how bizarre..) He the raced out to the festival, leaving Ren and Kukki behind.

Furious, Kukki turned on Ren. "Do you know what you've been doing to him? He has been in love with you, and you've been treating worse than dirt. Why aren't you going after him, yet? Haven't you realized how you felt? Haven't you realized how you've been feeling ever since you first him? (A/N O.O Kukki knows ALL...) Don't you know how you have an emotional response?" (A/N ... my thesaurus and the person helping me are weird...oO;)

"NO! I DON'T KNOW!" Ren screamed. "I just.. don't know..."

Kukki gaped. ' Oh, he's not crying is he? This guy crying... It'd be like the apocalypse... Oh my god.. is he he breaking down? All these boys are breaking down in front of me today! Girls really must mature faster than boys...'

"Well, what do you usually think of when you're around him?" Kukki inquired.

"...What?"

She glared. "I'm trying to help you figure out your feelings. Now, what do you think of when you're around him"

"...That... he's an idiot?"

She sighed. He still was trying to act like the "tough, manly" Ren. She chuckled at the thought.

"What're YOU laughing at?" Ren said angrily.

She giggled. "Oh, just you. You're trying to hide your feelings." She suddenly changed from Happy Kukki to Death Glaring Kukki in a flash. "Back to the point. Just out with it, Ren. You don't have to answer the question, but you do have to figure it out. Horohoro is out there crying and you still haven't found out that you love him. Figure it out already!"

Ren glared at her. He was trying, he really was. Part of him told him that he could not and would never love Horohoro, but another part of him told him that he was in love with the Ainu boy. He didn't know which side to follow.

On one hand, he could start yelling and walk out of the festival brandishing the kwan-dao, leaving Horohoro there to whatever fate. That way, he could just leave his problem behind.

His problem. Was that what Horo was? The problem? Or was he something else? Was he the thing that would end Ren's sadness? If Ren truly did love Horo, maybe he could become a better person, and lead a happier life. Was he, instead of the problem, the solution?

If he abandoned Horohoro now, there would never be another chance for them to get together. He might lose the only chance of happiness he ever had. (A/N omfg... how sappy is THAT?)

"I'm waiting Ren. So is Horohoro. He already believes you hate him, you know."

"I don't hate him," Ren said.

"Oh, then how do you feel?" Kukki asked hopefully. Maybe he would finally admit his love for the blue-haired shaman...

"I..." Ren tried to say it, but found he couldn't.

He felt a sharp rap on his head.

"Hello? are you listening to me? He is depressed and crying, and its all. Your. Fault." she said, hoping maybe this would get to him.

Ren said nothing.

She was starting to get really angry. And when Kukki gets angry, you better run for cover. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter to you that's he's in love with you."

Ren's eyes widened in shock. He, of course, already knew that, but it sounds much different when you think it than when someone says it out loud.

"What? What did you say?"

"He. Loves. You. Get it through your head. And I suppose it also doesn't matter to you that you caused him to have a breakdown earlier."

"I'm... sorry... I didn't mean-"

"NO! Don't apologize to me! Apologize to him!"

Ren ran off in order to do what Kukki had said.

"...Ren? Other way."

He stopped. "...Right." and ran in the correct direction. (A/N ...baka)

"ATTENTION. ALL RIDES WILL BE CLOSING IN 10 MINUTES. PLEASE GO TO THE DESIGNATED AREA, SO WE CAN PERFORM THE ENDING CELEBRATION." A loud speaker called out in a monotone voice.

Horohoro, eyes still streaming decided he's better go the designated area, which was the forest where they had been only minutes earlier.

He was reluctant to go, because it might mean talking to Ren, but he did not want to get in the way of the festivities, seeing as it might be life-threatening. (A/N You're not supposed to get this yet. You will later)

After hearing the announcent, Ren reluctantly gave up his search for the Ainu shaman. He had no idea what he would do what he found him, but he knew that if all people were evacuating the area, Horo, being the rule-follower that he was, would as well. Horo had told him earlier before the trip that something special would happen after the festival and they would have to go by the forest and watch it. He refused to specify, however.

So Ren went to the "designated area" where he knew he would find Horohoro. He saw a flash of blue behind a bunch of people. "...Horo?" He ran over to the blue patch, and was about to say something, when he realized that this was defiantly not Horohoro. It was a broomstick with blue bristles. He almost laughed . How many times had he called Horo a "broomhead"? Well, here was proof.

He then realized he was being stared funny by owner of the blue broom. "...Yes? Do you have a problem with my broom?"

"..No. It just reminded me of someone."

"Oh, you mean that blue-haired kid with the headband? He went that way. Looked pretty upset, though."

Ren felt a stab of guilt. "Uh... Thanks." and he tore off in the direction where the man had pointed.

Sure enough, he soon saw another patch of blue. This time he was sure it was the object of his search.

Horo was sitting on the ground with his back against a tree, staring down at the ground. Ren couldn't see his eyes, but he was sure that Horo was still crying.

Ren felt terrible. Had he really been the cause of this? He hadn't meant anything like this to happen when he had said that to Horo. He simply hadn't been thinking at all. (A/N Well, that was obvious)

Ren walked slowly closer to him, and made the mistake of stepping on a small twig..

Horo's head lurched up. His eyes widened.

He stood up quickly with the intentions of running away yet again.

"Oh no you don't" Ren said quietly, and rushed over to him grabbing one of his hands so he couldn't go anywhere.

Horo tried to run again, but Ren had too strong of a grip.

Horo stopped struggling momentarily. He stood staring into Ren's golden orbs for a moment, then down at their hands, then back at Ren. He tugged on his hand, trying to force Ren to let go.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere."

Horo looked vaguely surprised and muttered "fine.." Ren loosened his grip, but did not let go.

"I won't run.." Horo said as he tugged on his hand again, trying to make Ren let go.

Instead of letting go like Horo had asked, he slid his hand slowly downward until he had almost let go. He then laced their fingers together tightly.

Horo turned bright red and looked very stunned.

"Wha? Huh? I-I thought you hated me..."

Ren chuckled. "Baka..." He gently reached over and kissed Horo on the nose.

Horohoro blinked. Ren gestured at the tree, clearly making the suggestion to sit down. Still trying to figure out what had just happened, Horo just stood there.

Ren figured this would happen, so he pulled Horo down with him. The tree was wide enough to provide a back rest for the two of them, so they easily sat next to each other.

Ren could practically feel the heat radiating off of the boy next to him. "Horo... I don't hate you... I never did... I may pick fights with you, and call you names, but the truth is... the- the truth is I..." Ren paused. He couldn't say it. It wasn't that he wouldn't, he couldn't. It simply would not come off his tongue. Maybe they were right. A Tao really COULDN'T love.

Horo looked downcast. "You're just feeling sorry for me. You don't really feel anything, do you Ren?"

Ren felt a stab of pain. Horo couldn't think that. That meant anything he did to prove he cared would be worthless.

" I'm not doing this out of pity.. I really do lo-... l-...lo-...Dammit, I CAN'T SAY IT!"

"...say what, Ren?"

'Fine. If I can't say it, lets see if actions really do speak louder than words.'

He barely had time to register Horo's surprised expression before he pressed his lips against the other boy's.

Horo felt the lips on his own, and was momentarily stunned. Ren was kissing him. The Tao Ren was kissing him. ...What? Didn't Ren hate him? He faintly wondered if this was just out of sympathy, but the thoughts were banished as Ren's tongue pushed against his lips, asking for entrance. Horohoro willingly obeyed.

Ren was nervous at first, but gained confidence when the Ainu responded to the kiss. Ren wrapped his arms around Horo's waist as he felt the other shaman wrap his own around Ren's neck.

(A/N Currently, I am pointing at Cocosama and laughing because she will undoubtedly find his scene "gross", hahaha.. loser.. -grins-)

Sadly, one must breathe if one is human, and unfortunately both Ren and Horo were, as they both noticed. They slowly pulled away and stared into eachother's eyes.

"Well," Horohoro said shakily, " I guess that answers my question."

"Horohoro... Aishiteru..."

"Aishiteru, Tao Ren..."

The moment was interrupted by the sounds of the festival ending, and the festivities beginning.

Horo's eyes widened and he grinned. He grabbed Ren's hand, lacing their fingers together once more and pulled him to his feet.

"C'mon Ren! We have to go see this!"

TBC

Rayne-kun: ...awwwwww...

hazel: that was... rather cute...

blaze: ...whatever...

Rayne-kun: I give a special thanks to Dragonglow who helped A LOT. ARIGATO GOZIEMASU:3 Thanks to all of my other friends who helped me as well. Thanks guys!

blaze-yawn-

Rayne-kun: I'm really tired... Blah... Its around midnight now... SEE HOW DEDICATED I AM? I WORK ALL NIGHT JUST TO MAKER YOU PEOPLE HAPPY!

blaze and hazel: ...

Rayne-kun: Dragonglow is n the phone with me right now, and she says she's gonna blame me if her Mom kills her for the phone bill... Well, please review... I would appreciate anything! Except flamers. -glares at people who were gonna flame-

REVIEW ONEGAI!


	6. The End!

Disclaimer:

Konnichi wa Minna-san! Unfortunately, Shaman King still doesn't belong to me. -sniff-This is the last chapter. -tries to hold back tears- I will write more fics after this one, but it might take me a while to come up with a plot. -sweatdrop- This chapter might be longer than the other ones... anyway, here is the long-awaited last chapter-

blaze: what the hell are you talking about?

hazel: before you write the chapter, you have to reply to your reviewers!

Rayne-kun: -sniff- I'm too depressed. It will be the last time I reply to them for this story.

hazel and blaze: -glare-

Rayne-kun: -glares back- FINE. BE that way.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Kya Myoshi/ -poke the warm fuzzies- GASP! THEY'RE FUZZY!

blaze and hazel: -sweatdrop-

DeathXStar:D Thanks! Well, you shall find out what the festivities are soon enough:D

Ren F and Spirit of Darkness/ Thanks:D

Jen-Tao07/ Wheeeee renhoro! Thanks for the compliment... No one's ever called it "ace" before... oO w/e Thanks!

Kimbob/ HAHAHAHA! pH3412 MY MAD 'MAKING PEOPLE SMILE LIKE IDIOT SK1LLZ'! j00 5h411 8083pH0123 3! ... -cough- if you can't read that... its L33T. it says: 'fear my mad making people smile like idiot skills! You shall bow before me!'... anyways, thanks! i am so happy you like it... LAAAAA:D You shall find out what they were supposed to see in this chapter so FRET NOT! XD

blaze: get on with it.

Rayne-kun: right, sorry. So anyway, thanks for the once again awesome review! XD

Ellis/ Yup! Poor, poor Kukki... but in the end, it was worth it, ne? Well, here's the next!

tam/ -wipes tear form eye- thank you for the wonderful awesome review... laaaaa these make me happy... Oh yes, my muses are blaze and hazel, but xL33TxMasterx(aka the real kukki), Dragonglow (my friend) and Cocosama (also my friend) sometimes tell me to add their comments. Glad you like the fic:D

Setsumi-san/ Yup. It kinda does look like the top of an asparagus stalk oO Anywayz, here's my next (and final -sniff-) chapter.

maylin asakura/ i noticed that they were in spanish when i tried to read them. i do not know spanish... twas like a foreign language... wait. (lol sry. i stole that line from my friend xL33Txmasterx. she was referring to french when she said it) Well, here's my next chapter. this soon enough:D

Eyrth/ here mel. i'll actually reply to your review. Mel... you are... A BAKAYARO! lol jk. but your reviews are a little weird... oO;;;

xL33txMasterx/... konnichi wa lizzie-chan.

Purple Chicken Master/ I do NOT owe you a dollar. -glares-

cutie1789/ well here. this is the last chapter so you need not wait any longer:D

Yasashii Yokan/ I blame En also. I HATE HIM SO MUCH! ... ... -cough- Sorry about that. I also agree that it is not gross. -sweatdrop- my friend is just weird. Thanks for the compliment:D

SpritsFlame/ Hiya. You didn't write the whole scene. -glare- and you didn't know me when i was 4, baka.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Rayne-kun: -sniff- and here... is the last chapter... ...-bawls- I CAN'T DO IT!

blaze: -glares- you WILL do it. NOW

Rayne-kun: ...

hazel: do it, or else.

Rayne-kun: or else what?

Blaze: -holds out switchblade- this

hazel: -nods- i'd rather not resort to such matters. the chapter if you will.

Rayne-kun: O.O -immediately gets to work-

Chapter Six

"Ainu-ba-," Ren caught himself "... Horo, what's going on? What is that roaring noise?"

Horohoro grinned back at him. "You'll see. Its gonna be so cool!"

He continued to pull Ren until they were at the very edge of the forest. What they saw was definitely NOT expected by Ren.

There were several immense yellow bulldozers (A/N -falls over laughing... -wipes tear from face- hahahahahaha yellow bulldozers... hahahahahahaha... sorry... if you haven't read hitchhikers guide to the galaxy, you will have no idea what i'm talking about. if you have, yes i know its not that funny, but I find it highly amusing so MNEH XP) lined up in a row near the edge of the festival. Their engines were roaring, as was the crowd of people lined up on the edge of the forest.

"Horo...what are they doing?"

He received no answer from the Aniu. Instead, the bulldozers themselves answered it for him.

As one, the immediately began moving, slowly at first, then quicker and quicker, until the were at the very edge of the festival. Then, all at once, they crashed into it.

All the rides and games were pushed effortlessly across the ground. Cables and such had all been disconnected previously, so there was no fear of the drivers in the bulldozers getting electrocuted. (A/N ...ow. ;; )

The cheers of the crowd were drowned out by the sheer volume of the machines.

Ren stood awestruck as the massive heap of metal was pushed into a large pile at the opposite end of the festival. The bulldozers then retreated to their previous position and were turned off.

A deafening cheer rang through the crowd.

Ren covered his ears. "OW! How can these people possibly scream that loud? There aren't THAT many of them."

Horohoro couldn't hear him, for he was cheering along with the rest of the crowd.

All that was left of the festival was a wide clearing with several pieces of garbage and food on the ground.

The person on the intercom came again. "ATTENTION: WE WILL BE HAVING A COUPLE OF OUR STAFF MEMBERS COME AROUND TO HAND OUT THE SUPPLIES. THEY WILL COME MOMENTARILY. "

"...Horo.. What are they talking about? What supplies?" Ren asked, really confused now.

"Oh right... heh heh.. I didn't want to tell you earlier because I thought maybe you'd change you mind about coming with me-"

"Just get to the point."

"Oh... right, So now, since the rides and stands and stuff are all gone, we get to clean the area we polluted. You know, using those trash picker-uppers(A/N Yes. That's actually what they're called. Sad, isn' t it?) and garbage bags."

"You must be joking." Ren glared.

Horo gave him his best puppy eyes. "Pleeeeease? Do it... for me?"

If one has ever seen Horohoro's puppy eyes, though very few have, they would know that they are completely irresistible. Ren simply could not bring him to say no to them.

"...Fine."

Horo grinned. "Yes! Horohoro 1, Ren 0!"

Ren smirked. "Oh, really?" He then pulled Horo into another passionate kiss.

Several seconds later they heard a familiar voice. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything too important."

They pulled apart quickly and said at the same time, "Kukki!"

Kukki was had a large backpack on her and was holding a large pile of trash-picker-uppers and garbage bags in her hands, and her hair was still messed from the last time Ren hit her with the kwan-dao. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed yet. She grinned. "Oh its so good to see that you two are a couple. Ah, a job well done!"

Ren twitched. "The only thing you did was annoy the hell out of me!"

"Oh come on, Ren. You know as well as I do that we never have gotten together if it weren't for her." Horo said.

"Hmph," Ren said, clearly not wanting to admit that Horo was right.

Kukki gave him another glare. "Just admit it. You would still be hating him if it weren't for me. He would still be hopelessly in love with you, and you would be not realizing your feelings. Now thank me, the almighty being who would not allow such terrible things to happen, Lord Kukki!"

Kyandi-chan appeared out of nowhere saying, "Yeah! You should be bowing down to Kukki-sama!"

Ren once again glared at the blob. It once again glared back. (A/N Those two really don't get along... -sweatdrop-)

Horo finally seemed to notice the tools Kukki was carrying. "Kukki? Why are you carrying those?"

Kukki stopped arguing with Ren and turned to Horo. "Don't you remember? I've been working here. That's why I was passing out those seeds earlier. Baka."

"Speaking of those, you realize that a lot of the people in this festival didn't get those seeds," Ren pointed out.

She waved it off. "Ah, it doesn't matter. They pass out seeds to anyone who didn't get them later... But I really should be passing out these things," she indicated the tools.

Ren brightened. "Oh, ok. So I guess you'll be leaving then!"

Kukki glared. "Don't look so upset. Well, here are your things,"she handed Ren two trash picker-uppers and a large garbage bag, "and I'll be off!" and she was, off handing out more tools.

Ren breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally. She's gone."

Horo took one of the trash picker-uppers from Ren. "Let's go Ren. We shall clean up the mess we made!"

He dragged Ren out to the clearing where several people were already picking up garbage.

"We didn't even make this mess. The other people did," Ren muttered, but stabbed a wrapper with the pointy end of his stick.

Horo was enthusiastically getting every bit of garbage in the immediate vicinity, determined to at least make that area spotless.

After a few minutes Ren said, " This is disgusting. Why am I doing it again?"

Horo gave him the puppy eyes once more. "Because you love me?"

Ren sighed. Damn Horo and his cuteness. He continued to pick up litter, though also continued to grumble about it.

A while later, Kukki joined them, putting down her bag as she began to work.

Ren groaned. "Not you again. Can't you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

Kukki (A/N yes, I know she does this a lot) glared at him. " I did. But do I get any thanks? No, not a thing. Horo here, he may not like me, but at least he's polite enough not to say so!"

Horo said quickly, "No, I don't hate you," fearing for his life if he didn't confirm what she had said. He then added, "Please Ren. Try to get along with Kukki. She helped up get together, so its not like she's a bad person... Please? I'd like a pleasant rest of the day, and I certainly won't get it with you two fighting..."

Ren gave Kukki one final glare, then got back to work.

Kukki smiled triumphantly. She was about to say something, but Horo silenced her with a pleading look. Normally, she would have just ignored it, but she could kind of see that Horo had a point. She shouldn't start another argument.

It took a while, but everyone eventually got the entire area clean. They were all pretty tired from the work, but they were happy to finally see it all done.

"You know," Ren commented, "You were right. I probably wouldn't have come with you if you had told me that we had to do this. No matter what Jun said."

Horo smiled weakly, "But we're finally done."

Kukki nodded vigorously, "Yup! That we are! But this is not the end of the festival yet! There is more!"

Ren groaned. "How can you still be bouncy after all that? And what else is there?"

Kyandi-chan jumped up and yelled, " The best part is yet to come, Spike-hair! Just you wait!"

A boy about 17 years old with a large bag in his hands approached them. "Hi, I'm passing out seeds to anyone who didn't- Kukki? What the hell are you doing here? Dad is so pissed off at you! You were supposed to be passing out seeds! Where the hell did you run off to?"

"But Oniichan, I was doing something much more important! Besides," she stuck out her tongue, "It was so BORING! No one would talk to me! But guess what Oniichan? They're shamans! So I decided to follow them, and it was so much more interesting than passing out seeds."

The boy turned to them. "Shamans, eh? Well, that doesn't change the fact that Dad's pissed at you. I'd try to avoid him if I were you. Well, I gotta go. I, at least, do the work I'm supposed to. See you." And he turned to the people next to them, asking if they had a any seeds.

Horo looked at Kukki. "You brother...? And what does he mean your father?"

Kukki grinned. "Oh, didn't I tell you? My dad is running this. He asked all of us to help him. My other older brother and older sister are out there somewhere too..."

Horo gaped at her. "Your family is running this?"

Kukki started to fuzz his hair again. "Yeah, that's what I just said."

Horo winced at her vigorous rubbing (A/N O.O That could be taken so wrong... ew. But I meant rubbing of the top of his head, not... anywhere else.) "Oh. Right."

Ren glared. "So why didn't you tell us?"

She shrugged. "Didn't think it mattered..."

The Loud Speaker once again came on. "ATTENTION: WE WILL NOW BE PERFORMING THE ENDING CEREMONY. IF YOU ARE UNAWARE OF WHAT WE ARE DOING, PLEASE ASK ONE OF OUR STAFF. THANK YOU."

Ren blinked. "...Huh?" Then thought to himself, Yup. It was a fact. His Horo's stupidity was rubbing off on him.

Kukki smiled pleasantly. "Now we're going to give nature back what we stole away from it. This area was once a wide forest area. That forest over there was only a part of the wide forest that covered this land. Humans came, and destroyed it, killing trees and the animals that lived in them. That, of course was a long time ago, but just recently, my Dad bought this land. He says we should restore it to its original beauty at least for now. We can't bring back the animals and tree's lives that we took away, but we can at least plant new trees here. That's what these seeds are for. We gave everyone seeds of the trees in this area, and we're going to plant them here, where they belong."

People around them had begun to dig small holes in the ground in which to plant the seeds. Seeing this, Horo immediately began to start digging a hole of his own. He looked up at Ren.

"C'mon Ren! Dig, so you can plant your seeds!"

Ren smiled warmly. "Sure." And began to dig, while Kukki did the same.

After the holes were pretty deep, they gently placed their seeds into the moist soil and covered the holes back up with the dirt they had dug up.

"We are in need of celebratory snacks! And I have..." Kukki rummaged in her bag, "NUTELLA! I guess my Dad must have put these in here for me and my siblings... Hopefully, they won't know I took theirs." She handed out the sandwiches, one for herself, Kyandi-chan, Horo and Ren. They all sat down.

Kyandi-chan's eyes grew wide. "Ooooohhh... nutella... food fit for the Great Spirit..." she took a bite, her mouth growing very large chomping it all in one bite, and sighed deeply.

Ren took a few bites. It was ok, he decided, but not THAT great. He observed Kyandi-chan eyeing his after she had eaten all of hers. "Here," he said, handing the sandwich to the blob. She took it eagerly and began to munch on it.

Horo looked at the sandwich. He took a bite cautiously, nervous after he had recently eaten sister's food. He looked down at the sandwich again, and began eating it furiously, managing to somehow get a glob of chocolate right next to his mouth.

Ren looked over at him once he finished. "You have nutella all over you." He grinned mischievously and leaned over to him. "Better get that clean..." He whispered into Horohoro's ear, then began to lick off the nutella.

Horo turned bright red. "Uh, Ren? Kukki's right here, and there are other people-"

"Horo, you know this stuff tastes much better when its on you..." Though when Ren was through cleaning Horo's face, he wasn't entirely satisfied. He leaned over to capture Horohoro's lips in another deep kiss. Horo, seeming to forget about the other people around them, kissed back. Kukki and Kyandi-chan watched them, both 'aww'ing.

"Ew, check out the fags."

"Eugh, that's just nasty!"

Ren and Horo broke apart sharply. Kukki stood up abruptly and turned to face the people who had made the comments.

She stood facing a group of three boys. They all had looks of disgust on their faces as they stared at Ren and Horo.

Horo looked anywhere but the three boys. Being in love with another male wasn't gross... right?

Ren on the other hand stood up along with Kukki. The kwan-dao was out in a snap. He was about to yell at the boys, most likely threaten them, but Kukki beat him to it.

"You evil BASTARDS! How DARE you say that? These boys are pleasantly minding their own business, and you just decide that what they're doing is sick and wrong? Are you saying that simply because they are in love, they are 'nasty'?"

"Uh, yeah. You homo's are disgusting," the leaguer of the boys said.

"Why're you even at this festival? This doesn't seem to be the right place for you," Kukki spat.

Ren cut in, "Are you suggesting that my boyfriend and I are revolting? Do you really think that two people of the same gender being in love is a disgusting thing? Well think again." He brought the edge of the kwan-dao right up against the skin on the now terrified leader's neck.

Kukki put and hand on Ren's shoulder. "That won't be necessary. I think it's finally time I showed you two what I'm capable of."

Ren hesitantly brought the kwan-dao back. "... Alright. Give them all you've got. Fuckin' bastards..."

Horohoro finally spoke up. "NO! Kukki! We're in a public place! You can't do that!"

Kukki hesitated. "...Damn. Fine. I guess I'll just have to settle with beating them up..."

"Only if I can help," Ren said.

The boys laughed. Now that the kwan-dao was put away, they felt more confident. "So boys, it looks like we're against a girl and a scrawny little kid. Ooooo, I'm so scared," he said sarcastically, making his companions laugh.

Ren and Kukki both immediately took care of the lackeys. Ren simply used to martial arts he knew to knock the boy out, and Kukki brought her knee up to his...well... you know where.

Ren rolled his eyes. "Pathetic."

Just then, a large man came into the area where they all were.

"Kukki. What are you doing?" he said.

She looked up, surprised.," Otousan? Oh, hi! Haha... I bet your wondering why there are two guys on the floor and why I seem to be standing over them... Well, you see, there is a funny story about that... It all started with a cow named Blarg. This cow you see-"

"Kukki." he interrupted. He then gave her the death glare Kukki herself had used many times. Perhaps it was genetic? "First, you neglect your job, then you run off with these two shamans, and THEN you injure some of our attendants? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Kukki faltered. "Well... uh..."

"I don't know if you were aware, but you were causing quite a scene. Come lets go somewhere private." He turned to the leader of the boys. "I'm terribly sorry for what my daughter may have done to you or your friends. I am also sorry that we can do nothing to help you. Good day." and with that, he grabbed Kukki by the wrist. "Lets go into the forest. You two," he gestured to Ren and Horo, "Follow me."

He led them into the forest, not too deep, but deep enough so that no one could overhear their conversation.

"You were going to use your shamanic power, were you not?" he asked Kukki.

"Well, um..."

"Please," Horohoro interrupted, "its not her fault. What happened back there I mean... She was simply defending us. Me and Ren, I mean. We're uh-" he paused, not sure he could trust this man.

Kukki nodded. "Its ok. He understands this sort of thing."

Horo looked at Ren. "Do you mind? If I tell-"

"Of course I don't, Ainu-baka. Tell what you wish."

Horo nodded. " 'Kay. We're a couple... And those boys started... um... criticizing our... preferences...and Kukki here just got mad...and yeah. That's what happened. So please, don't be mad at Kukki. It s our fault."

"That doesn't change the fact that she could have killed those boys."

Ren and Horo blinked. "...Killed? Surely, she wouldn't do that-"

"I can't control it." Kukki said sullenly. "Kyandi-chan gives me the ability to control lightning... I sometimes lose control of the power and..."

Ren gaped. "You're THAT powerful? That little blob is actually WORTH something?"

Kukki laughed. "Yup! Not to mention she's ADORABLE! Meeep, aren't you, Kyandi-chan? Awwwww." She poked her blob repeatedly.

Kukki's father addressed the shamans. "You are aware that the festival is now over? Do you boys have a ride or something?"

Ren started to involuntarily quiver.

Horo put an arm around his shoulders. "Its ok, Ren... Shhh... We can survive Jun's driving again... It'll be fine..."

"...I take it this Jun is your ride? Does she know to pick you up or do you need to use a cellphone?"

Ren was still shaking in fear at the prospect of driving with Jun again, so Horo answered that she would come very soon to get them.

Kukki stopped poking her blob. "You're leaving?"

Ren had seemed to calm down a little. "Of course... We can't stay here forever... Hey Horo... Do you think we could walk back to Yoh's place?"

Horo sweatdropped. "Its kinda far... I think you'll have to survive Jun's driving. ... Hey, shouldn't we go out of this forest area? 'Cause what if she comes and sees we're not here?"

Kukki's father nodded and led them back out of the maze of trees. As if on cue, they saw the green-haired girl searching for them. She spotted them coming out of the woods and rushed over to them.

"There you are! Hey there otouto! Did you have fun at the festival? Oh, hi!" she said, acknowledging Kukki and her dad. "Who're you?"

"We met Kukki here right when we entered the festival and she's been kinda following us... That's her dad, "said Horohoro.

"Well, its nice t meet you. Otouto, Horohoro, we've got to get going, so say good-bye to your friend." (A/N Haha. 'Say goodbye to your friend.'. It sounds like she's gonna kill Kukki... Ha. like she could.)

Ren turned to Kukki. "I never properly thanked you... For everything you've done for me and Horo... So... thanks."

Horo smiled. Ren had finally thanked Kukki. He blinked, realizing it was his cue to say something as well. "Oh, yeah. So, thanks Kukki. We'll see you again, right?"

She grinned. "If ya give me some way to contact you."

Horohoro gave her Yoh's address (with some help from Ren, because he couldn't remember it all) and they all exchanged their last goodbyes. Kukki gave them both hugs, telling them that if they weren't good to each other, she'd come to their house and kill them in their sleep. This slightly disturbed both of them, but they simply nodded.

They started to walk away from the girl and her father, toward the car that would take them home when Kukki called out, "May your lives be filled with blargishness and many cows! And don't forget me or I'll kill you both! Byyyyyyye!"

Jun laughed at this, but Ren and Horo took it very seriously. They vowed never to forget the girl who had brought them together. Never.

There it was. The car. Jun climbed into he driver's seat.

"Horo, you're not gonna make me go in are you?"

Horo shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Ren. But you must go in."

"Fine. But... you have to come in the back with me..." Ren said quietly.

Horohoro smiled. "Sure."

They both climbed into the back seat of the car, buckling up.

Jun looked back at them. "Neither of you is taking the front?"

They shook their heads.

She smiled madly (A/N mad as in insane not mad as in angry). "Alright. Well. Lets get going!" She turned the key in the ignition and the chaos began once again.

This time though, it wasn't as bad for Ren. On the way there, Ren had been alone and frightened in the seat except for the very end when he had felt safe for some reason. But the trip back would be much different. For he had Horo with him. He had had his arm tightly secured around Ren's shoulders and Ren was leaning into Horo, trying to block out the lurches his stomach gave with every turn of the car. Horohoro would be there to comfort him and make him feel safe.

Horohoro guiltily remembered when he had climbed into he back seat with Ren on the trip there. Now, though, he didn't have to pretend he wasn't in love with the Chinese shaman. He knew that Ren returned his affections and there was nothing in the world that could separate the two of them.

About halfway into the ride, Jun looked back at the two boys she had in the car with her. What she saw was certainly not what she expected. They were both securely wrapped in each other's arms and they were kissing each other deeply. It seemed that Horo had finally gotten Ren to realize that if you don't pay attention to the driving, you almost don't notice how bad it is.

As Jun looked back at them, she smiled softly. 'Well its about time.'

Owari

Rayne-kun: Hmm I don't like the ending. Starting from the point where they meet Kukki's dad I think it was just bad writing... You may criticize me all you want on this chapter, 'cause I think it sucked. A lot.

Blaze: Yup. It sucked.

Hazel: hits Blaze Don't be rude.

Rayne-kun: But there you have it. The last chapter... -sigh- I don't want it to be over... Though I might write a sequel to it sometime... The return of Kukki! Kukki's awesome.

Kukki: Of COURSE I am!

Blaze: Back to the point.

Rayne-kun: Right. So, me and my friend are writing a joined Renhoro fic currently. We haven't posted anything up yet but we will soon. Our pen name shonen-ai-obsessed. Eventually, I will post a link to in my bio to the bio of that pen name.

Anyway. I will attempt to write more Renhoro fics later on in life.. but i must first think up plots... That might take me a while. I'm bad at that.

Blaze: she really is. Do you know how long it took her to come up with the plot for our story?

Rayne-kun: SHHH! Quiet you! So anyway, if you've just finished reading this fic and its like 3 years in the future, I would still appreciate a review. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. My goal is to get 100 reviews, so people, review lots. Currently I have 77 reviews. Just 23 more to go. C'mon people! Lets get reviewing!

All you do is click the button.

Down Here.

l

l

l

l

V

**MATTE! There is now a sequel to this. It is called The Return of Kukki. Look it up, ne?**

k, you can click the purple button now. ;D


End file.
